


Let Dean Know

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [93]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Blades (Supernatural), Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cum Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Castiel has a message for Dean.





	Let Dean Know

Cas snapped his finger, making you fall onto the library table as shackles appeared, holding you down.

“Castiel. What the hell!”

He shrugged, eyes dark as he walked around you, his obviously hard cock covered by his slacks, right beside you.

“I’ve seen you. And Dean…”

You scoffed.

Sure, you and Dean flirted. It wasn’t anything serious.

He’d been your best friend for decades. You always had a weird little flirting thing going on with him.

But it wasn’t anything real.

Yea, Dean was top three in terms of physical attractiveness. And his personality, minus the self-hate and sluttiness, was great too.

But there would never be anything between the two of you. 

Just thinking about fucking Dean was weird, let alone going through with it.

Unfortunately, Castiel just didn’t seem to understand this.

Which is why he had you strapped down to the desk.

He was going to make sure you knew who you belonged to.

He was going to make sure Dean knew you belonged to him.

No one else. 

You belonged to the angel and no one else would have you after he was done.

He poofed away and left you there, clothed but held down.

“Dean! Sam! DEAN!”

You knew they weren’t around.

They’d been gone for a few hours, probably fucking the local women that would undoubtedly fall for them, and then they’d be back, either in a few hours or tomorrow morning.

You struggled against the shackles, trying to free yourself.

After almost five minutes of this, your wrists chafing and red, you decided to give up.

You lay there, waiting for who knows how long, until you heard the fluttering of wings.

Looking to the end of the table, Castiel stood there, his pants slightly dishevelled, face red and…sweating?

You swore Cas didn’t sweat. Did he?

“Where have you been?” you asked, intrigued and slightly scared of his answer.

He didn’t say anything, his trench coat coming off for the first time in a while.

Damn, he looked great without it.

It’d been a while since you and Cas had any time to yourselves, so seeing this was getting you so damn turned on.

When he took his blazer off, you gulped hard.

The white shirt clung to his body.

Damn. He was thick.

His trench really made him look a lot smaller than he actually was.

He was built like a god. 

Thick arms. Broad chest. Thighs that seemed like they could carry you as you rode him. 

Which they most definitely could, as you already knew.

God, he was so fucking perfect.

It wasn’t until Cas chuckled, that you realized you were completely hard.

God, why didn’t you have control over it for?

He stalked towards you, licking his chapped lips as he stopped in front of you.

“You know I hate when you flirt with Dean”.

You groaned.

“Cas. I’ve told you. Dean is my best friend. We’ve always been like this. If I really wanted to fuck him, we’d have done it years ago”.

That comment was meant to soothe him, but it seemed to have pissed him off even more, anger evident on his face.

“Have you?” he growled, his hand now grabbing your calf, tight.

“Fuck no. Cas, I’ve told you. We flirt, but he’s my best friend. And I’ve never thought of him sexually. Well, not after I got to know him. There’re no sexual feelings there. Ok?”

He nodded, seeming to accept it.

“Well, I’m still going to make sure he knows exactly who you belong to”.

Your cock throbbed. 

When Cas got possessive, god, the sex was beyond amazing.

Being an angel, he literally had unlimited stamina.

One time, Cas fucked you for hours on end, his grace giving you the energy to keep going.

So this…well, you were in for a treat.

“Yea? And how’s that?” you taunted, eager for him to get to work.

He opted to stay silent.

God, this was definitely gonna be something new.

When Cas got silent, you always knew, he was going to do something weirdly kinky.

He simply snapped his fingers, the cool air rushing over your now naked body.

The feeling of the air across your tip, cooling the wet precum that had collected there, felt amazing.

You groaned, biting your lip and took a deep breath.

Cas hadn’t even done anything, yet you already wanted to cum right now.

God, the things this angel did to you that no man could ever come close to.

Suddenly, his grace gripped your cock, squeezing it tight, but not stroking you at all.

You tried to buck your hips, get his grace to wank you off, but his grace also held you down by your shoulders and hips.

His face was stoic.

No emotion or anything. 

Just a look of hunger and pure lust.

His grace slowly entered your ass, filling it up as though he slid some sort of column inside you, before it started swelling.

Your muscles began stretching, loosening easily due to his grace.

Within a few seconds, you were prepared, ass ready for his cock.

“Not my cock this time”.

You sometimes did forget that Cas could hear your thoughts.

But you were curious as to what he meant.

He didn’t answer your thoughts, smirking at you as he knelt on the ground, his head completely disappearing.

You gasped when you felt his lips kiss your puckered hole, his tongue darting out and entering you.

“Fuck, Cas!”

Your hands tried to grip his head to force him further into you, but the damn shackles stopped you from moving.

He chuckled as you struggled, his tongue swirling around inside you as he moved his face side to side, knowing you loved the way his stubble brushed against you, burning your asscheeks and inner thighs.

His tongue worked itself inside you for a few more minutes, your hips bucking up, needing something more.

But he wasn’t giving that just yet.

He stopped his licks, his hair barely visible from where you were, when you felt something cold press against your ass.

You jumped in shock, hissing at the contrast of his heated tongue that was just inside you, and the cold object that was pressing against your entrance.

“C-Cas?”

He said nothing, the object tapping against your asshole before it slid in just the tiniest amount.

A moan escaped your lips, the thing perfectly round and cool.

“Cas, w-what is that?”

The object was pulled out of you, the angel standing up as he held the thing up.

Your eyes widened, realizing Cas was going to fuck you with the angel blade.

God, why hadn’t you thought of doing this before?

He winked at you, lifting it till the handle was at his lips.

His tongue darted out, pink and wet as he licked around the edge, before plunging it into his mouth and sucking your taste off it.

You let out an involuntary groan, the sight of Cas tasting you, the angel blade…all of it was the biggest turn on.

He let go of the blade, falling to the floor, but stopping before it could hit.

Cas used his grace to make it travel to your asshole, walking over to you and bending down, mouth close to your ear.

“Now, I’m going to fuck you with this angel blade. And you don’t get to cum till I say. Is that understood?”

You nodded reluctantly, despite already feeling the urge to cum.

“Good. Now, you want to suck my dick? Show me how much I own you?”

A whimper left you, wondering how Cas had become so filthy. 

Sure, he was great at sex. 

Hell, you were the one who taught him.

But this? 

This kinky talk? 

You never taught him stuff like this.

“The pizza man taught me that”.

You sniggered. Cas was…addicted to porn.

He watched it religiously.

Any second you’d leave him with your laptop, you’d walk back in and hear some woman screaming exaggeratedly, her high pitched whines being the biggest turn off.

But Cas seemed to enjoy it, obvious from the large tent that would always be present.

“I enjoy you a lot more”.

You grinned at his words.

Damn cheesy bastard.

He smiled at you sweetly, the gentle angel you were so used to appearing, before the lust crazed one came back.

“Now, open wide”.

Cas snapped his fingers, his slacks and boxers disappearing as his hard cock stood at attention, the red and wet tip right in front of your lips.

You readily complied, mouth wide open as he stepped forward, hands grabbing your face as he slid his cock into your mouth, the angel blade simultaneously being pushed inside your asshole.

Your scream was muffled by his cock, the angel blade stretching you as the hilt bottomed out.

It was a strange sensation. 

The coolness of the blade against the heat of your silky flesh.

But it was amazing. 

Especially with Cas’ grace slipping in besides it, working you along with the blade.

Cas wasn’t holding back, gripping your head as he plunged his cock all the way in.

The tip hit the back of your throat easily, making you gag. 

But he wasn’t letting up.

He held your head in place, the cock still in place as you choked around him.

You coughed, the spit in bubbles around his cock as he finally relented.

You took a deep breath as Cas held his length, stroking it once and spreading your spit, before he slapped it down on your cheek and swirled it around, getting your face covered in wetness.

“Don’t you look pretty?”

You didn’t say anything, too busy focussing on the damn angel blade that was fucking your ass, the speed getting faster as it thrust a little harder.

God, the way Cas was working that thing in and out of you, using his grace, was almost as good as him fucking you.

Almost.

“Don’t worry. Once we’re done here, I’ll fuck you nice and good. But for now…”

Without warning, he shoved his cock back down your throat, thrusting in and out as he tickled his own balls, wanting to cum down your throat right now.

The angel blade was as relentless as Cas.

It kept fucking into you, over and over, as Cas used his grace to change the angle.

When he did that, your body jolted a little, the tip of the handle jabbing at your prostate with precision.

You felt your cock straining, the coil tightening as the blade kept entering and exiting, over and over and over.

Cas knew you were close.

He could feel it from the way your mouth vibrated around his cock, moans and whimpers muffled, as you grew closer and closer to your release.

He was close too.

It was the way your tongue worked around him, licking his shaft, swirling around the head, lapping at the underside.

Your mouth was so warm, so wet and hot. 

All for his cock.

He knew you were close. He knew he was close.

So he used his grace, one last harsh thrust of the angel blade and his cock simultaneously into you.

The force with which the angle blade hit your prostate made you lose control.

Your back arched, a scream muffled by Cas’ cock, as your own released ribbon after ribbon of cum, splashing all over your stomach and chest.

It was more than usual. 

The force of your orgasm was amazing.

At the same time, you could feel Cas’ grip on your hair tightening, tears threatening to spill as he came down your throat.

He let out a stifled grunt, releasing his seed inside your mouth as his eyes screwed shut.

You swallowed down as much as you could, some of his cum leaking out of your mouth and onto your cheek.

Cas stood there for a minute, letting you clean his cock up, before he pulled it out.

He stood back, looking at you, covered in your own cum, his cum on your face.

You were red and flushed. 

Breathing heavily and panting slightly.

You were perfection.

“You want to know what I was doing when I disappeared”.

You nodded hesitantly.

Why was he bringing that up?

You figured he just left to let you stew for a while, before he had his way.

“No. I needed a way to make sure Dean and any other men or women knew that you are all mine. So…”

He snapped his fingers, a bottle appearing in his hand.

Your heart raced as you realized what the white fluid that filled the bottle was.

“You…you…”

He nodded, eyes still dark with lust.

“I made myself cum, over and over, thinking of you, all into this bottle. And now…you’re going to smell like me”.

Cas unscrewed the lid, walking back over to you as he tipped it slightly, the few drops of cum falling out and onto your stomach.

He used his right hand to mix it into your skin, along with your own cum.

He leaned down, blowing on it lightly, cooling his cum.

For some reason, it was still warm.

You figured he probably used his grace to keep it warm.

“You want some more? Want me to make you smell like me?”

You nodded enthusiastically, watching as he smirked.

“Thought so”.

Cas practically emptied the bottle all over you, watching as a load of it ran down onto the table and spilled over onto the floor.

He put the bottle down, both hands now spreading the cum all over your body, every single crack and crevice, pushing some of it into your asshole as well.

Once Cas was happy that you were completely covered, he picked the bottle up again and walked towards your face.

He leaned down, shaking the bottle in front of you, some cum still remaining.

“You thirsty?”

Were you? 

Sure, you just swallowed his cum. 

But that wasn’t as much as was in the bottle. 

And it was fresh as well.

But…god, it’d be such a waste of cum.

You nodded, Cas bringing the rim to your lips and holding your head. 

He tilted it, letting the fluid flow down and into your mouth.

You swallowed the cum, more than you were used to, but took it happily.

It was bitter yet sweet. 

Like Cas’ cum always was. 

Fuck, it tasted so delicious.

You drank it all up, loving the way it slid down your throat.

Cas watched, amazed by how much you loved drinking his cum. 

Amazed that you were so turned on right now, as was he.

Both your cocks were rock hard, straining and leaking precum.

Once you finished it all up, Cas snapped his fingers, his clothes reappearing, looking good as new.

But for some reason, you were still held down, cum covering your body, wet and naked.

“Cas…you gonna help me?”

He smirked mischievously at you, shaking his head.

“Nope. I think I’ll leave you here. Let the cum dry up. Soak into your skin. Then, Dean can find you, smelling like me, covered with my seed. Let him realize that you’re mine. And no one else’s”.

Before you could argue with him, he disappeared with a fluttering of his wings, leaving you on the table, the library floor a mess from the cum that had spilled over, your body covered in cum, the smell of Cas’ cum filling the room.

Dean and Sam would be back soon. And they’d find you like this. 

Naked. 

Chained down. 

Covered in cum. 

Crap. 

You weren’t going to hear the end of this. 

Especially not from Dean.

“CAS!” 


End file.
